spacebournefandomcom-20200215-history
Mining
(Note: written for version 1.4.0) Mining Mining itself is a pretty simple, but slow process. The Player clicks on the asteroid to mine and order his ship to do so. Once the ship is in the right position the mining process will start. The whole mining process has three phases during which it is decided how many ore the player will get and if the player gets some by-product. Each phase also grants some experience. It is dependent on the ore that is mined, which by-product the player might get. The player can increase his mining skill for a specific ore in order to get better chances for more ore mined per rock or finding some by-products. The player can also use his drone for mining. There are two possibilities: Clicking on a mineable rock and order the drone to mine it. It will then mine this rock and come back to the ship, once it's finished. The other method is to use the "Drone"-Button, then "Call" (if it isn't already outside of the ship) and finally "Miner". In this mode the drone will seek for mineable asteroids and collect them. When it's cargo bay is full, it will return to the ship. Mining with the drone won't yield any experience points. When the drone is mining, the player can use "Cargo" to open the cargo bay of the drone and empty it from time to time. This will prevent the need for the drone to come back to the ship and it can continue mining. Asteroid This table will list all ores and their possible by-products. By-products This table will show, which ores you need to mine, if you search for a certain by-product. Salvaging In contrast to mining, salvaging won't yield any experience. However, there are no pirates to fight as well. Like mining the player can send his drone to a specific target or let it salvage on its own. Depending on the players skill, salvaging can generate additional gear like weapons, ship modules and boosters. T1 salvaging T2 salvaging T3 salvaging Research Facilities Research Facilities can be located by using the galaxy atlas and switch from the default "Show Stations" to "Show Research Facilities" and then toggle it on. This will bring up all locations where you can find Research Facilities. Notes * Pirates might appear during mining, it is not necessary to fight them * There are other miners around, which will complain if the player mines their ores. Depending on the players level, they will attack or leave the mining field altogether * So far the highest number of ore one can get per phase is 2 * If some rocks are too far away, the drone might not notice them * Drones reflect the players skill (so they get the same chances for critical hits etc.) * Using combat mode when the drone is active, will force it to drop its cargo and "beam" it into the cargo bay instantly * The drone has its own detection range, if it can't find anything to mine/salvage within its range, it will come back * If someone knows the difference between types of Drones, please add it - despite the tooltip numbers there seems to be no real difference